


Camp Crystal Tours

by Asthenos, Twilight Fang (Asthenos)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Michael Myers, Camp Crystal Lake, Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kink, M/M, Romantic Getaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Asthenos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang
Summary: Stiles cons Derek into going on a Camp Crystal Lake tour for the week. Little do they know that all thosemythsabout Jason Voorhees are true. And there’s one thing that all the hearsay failed to mention - Jason has taken Michael Myers for his own and will kill anyone who messes with their alone time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this lying around since September... I was going to scrap it but decided to post it in case someone might actually want to read it.

“Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!” Stiles spread his arms out wide in invitation, encompassing as much of the trashed campsite behind him as possible.

“Can you yell any louder? I don’t think that _Jason_ heard you,” Derek muttered in irritation. Why on earth had he agreed to come on this tour anyhow? Just because Stiles jumped off a cliff didn’t mean that he had to go ahead and follow. But, no, wait... If he was dating Stiles and Stiles willingly dove off a cliff, then Derek would have no choice but to follow suit. Because that’s how loyal wolves were to their pack and their mates. Voluntary suicide was one of the nasty side effects of committing oneself to a lifelong relationship. Bonus points if the partner in that relationship was an idiot human.

“Hah! Jason! Yeah right!” Stiles scoffed in amusement.

“Guys, that’s not actually how it works,” Jeanette, their spunky tour guide, playfully chided them. “Certain requirements have to be met before Jason makes an appearance.”

“Oh yeah? And what requirements would those be?” Derek asked in annoyance. What a waste of six hundred dollars - each. With that money they could have gone to Universal Studios or Disney World. Then they wouldn’t have to worry about screwing around with camping equipment, figuring out how to light a fire, and scrounging food off of their fellow tour group members because somebody had brainlessly decided to pack microwaveables. While Derek was perfectly comfortable in the great outdoors, he had never been camping before. But he was not so clueless that he would have picked up microwaveable macaroni and cheese - that needed to be cooked on maximum heat with the original plastic covering intact - instead of canned food or things for frying. And who brought their own personal pillow along with them on a three-hour long hiking trip? Those damn things were heavy!

Turning to their pathetic group of eight tour group members, Jeanette conspiratorially lowered her voice and mock whispered, “Because Jason died a virgin, he hates when others have too much _recreational_ fun. He’ll kill anyone who has sex in and around his campgrounds. He also seems to hate noise as he’s massacred people at parties as well. Although... that might’ve been because all the partygoers were having sex.”

“Awesome!” Stiles declared in excitement. Rubbing his hands together like a mischievous imp, he took off to explore the abandoned campsite up ahead.

“Swell,” Derek grumbled. _Stupid urban legend. Stupid old campsite. Stupid rip-off tour._ If Stiles had wanted to waste their combined financial resources so much, he should have just encouraged Derek to pick up gambling. Because it sure sounded like a lot more fun than sitting in the dark roasting cheap marshmallows and getting to know the weirdos that they’d been introduced to on the bus ride over. He would much rather sleep in the middle of a parking lot and risk getting mugged and stabbed to death than listen to George and Rebecca quizzing each other on Pokémon facts. And then there was Stuart... what a slob! And Angie... Why oh why had Derek fallen for a total geek who thought that urban legends and monsters were like modern porn?

“You know, according to eyewitnesses, Pamela Voorhees - Jason’s mentally deranged mother - was decapitated right over there.”

Following Jeanette’s long arm in the direction of the beach, Derek unfolded the pamphlet he’d been given when Stiles had signed up for the tour. Skimming through the notorious facts about the mythical _Jason_ , he came to the paragraph that touched on the chain of events that had resulted in the death of Mrs. Voorhees. “But it says here that there was only one survivor - the woman who decapitated Jason’s mother. There were no other eyewitnesses. And nowhere does it mention the mental state Mrs. Voorhees was in when she —.”

“Don’t contradict your tour guide,” Jeanette interrupted with a glare in Derek’s direction. “If you want to change the story, go and post your own parody to YouTube. But don’t ruin the fun for everyone else.”

 _Stiles_... Slowing his pace, Derek glowered at Jeanette from a distance and found himself hoping that if there was a Jason out there that he would get rid of that annoying woman first.

* * *

“Did you hear what she said?!”

Michael continued to lie on the sweat soaked cot with his head on the lone pillow and his legs splayed on either side of Jason’s muscular thighs. He couldn’t have cared less who was out there or for what reason, much less what they were talking about. It was barely noon and he didn’t become active until the sun went down. Or at least active as in stalking and killing people. He was always up for whatever Jason had in mind for him.

“Michael, are you listening to me?”

“Hmm?” How was he expected to concentrate on anything Jason was saying when _that_ was hanging obscenely in front of him. Being the object of such a powerful man’s affections could sometimes be tiring. The littlest things tended to set Jason off. And when Jason got angry... he also became horny. If only the campers knew the way their sexual escapades frustrated and aroused the Camp Crystal Lake serial killer.

“She’s telling people that I died a virgin!” Jason growled in anger, his erection growing as he poked and prodded Michael’s entrance with his lube slicked fingers.

“Well, you did die a virgin,” Michael said in a reasonable tone. “Ahh!” He gasped when Jason sank his finger in with no preparation.

“She also called my mother ‘mentally deranged.’ _My mother,_ Michael! That pisses me off! You know what happens when I get angry,” Jason warned as he glared down at Michael through the eyeholes of his hockey mask.

Michael was reminded of just how much bigger and stronger Jason was than him when the muscular behemoth caught both of his wrists with one large hand and pinned them behind his head. Oh, Michael was well aware of how rough and demanding Jason could become when someone - or something - got him all riled up. “You do know what the word hypocrite means, don’t you?” Michael asked with feigned innocence.

“No, and I don’t care.” Jason pushed his finger deeper inside Michael and twisted it to hear him moan. “You’re mine so I can fuck you whenever I want. As hard as I want. But no one else gets to fuck each other around here. Not in _my_ territory. Not when I can hear and see them.”

“Okay,” Michael breathed, squirming when Jason added another finger and nudged his legs further apart with a meaty thigh. Everything about Jason was _big_. It was a wonder that Michael was even able to walk in the mornings given how thoroughly Jason pleasured him.

“One of those punks is walking around outside.” Jason swore, withdrew his fingers, aligned his cock, and thrust inside Michael in one long stroke.

Michael just about cried out, the pleasure was that intense. But Jason pushed his mask aside, reached down to lift up a corner of Michael’s mask - just enough to reveal his mouth - and leaned down to kiss him harshly. All that was left for Michael to do was moan and squirm, eventually pushing back to urge Jason to give him all he had. There were times when Jason was exceptionally gentle and loving, and then there were times when the impatient man just wanted to finish. Today was definitely the latter.

_“Eww, who the hell would want to camp in this dump?”_

That sounded like the one someone had referred to as Stiles. What kind of a jackass name was Stiles? There was one thing that Stiles was exceptionally good at and that was talking. From the moment that awful tour group had arrived, Stiles had talked and talked and talked. It was either a nervous habit or a sign of a deeply disturbed individual. Neither Jason nor Michael liked to talk. They occasionally talked to each other, but that was it. They could go for days, or sometimes even weeks, without saying a word. And they said nothing to anyone else, not even if they intended to kill the person. So to hear such brainless chatter... nonstop... It was excruciating for Michael’s ears and inner calm to have to deal with.

Jason ended the kiss with a wet lick of his tongue along Michael’s lips. Then he panted heavily in Michael’s ears. “You will look at _me_ when we’re together like this,” he commanded. “Ignore that worm - for now.” To ensure that Michael did as he was told, Jason pounded into him harder, really testing the springs of the single cot that they were rolling around on. Then he plastered his wet, greedy mouth over Michael’s again, his tongue pushing between Michael’s lips to taste and devour him.

Now moaning helplessly, Michael lost himself to the sensations that Jason was overwhelming him with. If he were to die this way, with Jason filling him - satisfying him so perfectly - Michael would welcome death peacefully and happily. There could be no greater pleasure than being at Jason’s mercy.

Speeding up his thrusts, Jason made sure that he hit that spot in Michael that left him whimpering with need and desire. He kept at it, the friction rubbing Michael’s cock between them, until Michael came with an ecstatic cry that Jason eagerly swallowed and muted. With one last thrust, Jason came next, spilling his hot seed inside of Michael as the bed springs creaked and the legs of the bed quivered. He was still not finished when the legs of the bed collapsed and the mattress caved inwards, dropping them both to the floor.

“Shit!” Jason growled.

All Michael could do was groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was going to be feeling that last thrust for hours to come.


	2. Chapter 2

“No one is calling you a liar, Stiles.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what Angie called you,” Cynthia the drama queen helpfully confirmed.

Glancing from Derek to Cynthia, Stiles accusingly pointed his finger at the destroyed cot at the far end of the small, dusty, poorly lit room. There were no curtains on the small grimy window and no other dressings in the room whatsoever. Judging by the stains on the sheets, Stiles guessed that the only thing the room had been used for was wild and steamy sex. “I’m telling you, I heard a crash followed by what I can only describe as a muffled cry of ecstasy. You know the type someone makes when you hit the right spot?” Ignoring the way Derek’s face turned a deep shade of red, Stiles traipsed on into the room. “So I rushed over here to see what was going on and this is what I found. A broken bed with a very suspicious wet stain in the middle of the mattress and this door wide open.” He led his group of followers over to the inner door that connected to the main building. “Whoever was in here escaped into the common room.”

“So where are they now?” Stuart demanded to know.

“How the hell should I know? Maybe they’re hiding in the kitchen or finishing what they started in the communal bathing area.” Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Stiles turned around so that he wouldn’t have to keep looking at their moronic faces.

“There’s no mystery to be found here, Stiles,” Jeanette said without excitement. “Everyone knows this place is abandoned. I wouldn’t be surprised if we ran into squatters in the middle of the night.”

“Squatters?” Derek gave Stiles his best ‘ _I told you so_ ’ look. “How is it safe to camp outside in tents if there are strange people in the area?”

Was his tough, snarky wolf really afraid of a squatter or two? That was so funny it was almost cute. “Derek...” Stiles placed a comforting hand on his wolf’s broad shoulder, only to have it immediately shrugged off.

“You said this camping trip would be romantic, Stiles. But so far there is nothing _romantic_ about spending time with a bunch of gullible whack jobs who are hoping that _Jason_ will hack them to pieces in the middle of the night!”

“Derek, there is no Jason. That’s just something the locals made up to get tourists to come down to this wasting camp in the middle of nowhere. And nobody _wants_ to get hacked to death,” Stiles insisted. Sometimes his wolf came up with the strangest ideas.

“I wouldn’t mind getting hacked to death,” George meekly contradicted Stiles.

“For fuck’s sake!” Slapping his palm to his forehead, Derek pushed his way back out the door and broke away from the group of young thrill seekers who were enjoying the lover’s quarrel.

“Derek! Derek, wait up!” Shoving Angie and Cynthia out of the way, Stiles chased after Derek. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I thought this was a good idea - the camping, the campfire, the spooky campfire tales...” He gasped for breath as he was forced to match Derek’s swift pace through the woods. Boy was his wolf ever unhappy! Or unhappier than he usually tended to be. “How was I to know that we’d be traveling with a bunch of duds? And no, squatters are not cool. But look at the lives we lead. We fight monsters and evil basically every day of the week, holidays included. You’re a pure-blood werewolf. I’m a spaz. Did you really think that we could just go to Disney World and enjoy all that normalcy?”

Finally, Derek came to a halt near the beach and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. “No,” he grumbled. “Not really.”

Admiring the hot body that was concealed in a fashionable sea-green trail jacket - which just so happened to match Derek’s eyes - and form fitting black trail pants, Stiles cozied up to his standoffish wolf. “Would you have wanted to stand in line for three hours waiting for ‘It’s a Small World’ while the theme song played over and over and _over_ again?”

“Hell no!”

Now grinning, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek from behind and nuzzled his ear. “Can you imagine all the kids we would endanger if some dark force followed us onto one of the rides?”

“I don’t want to see kids get hurt, Stiles,” Derek protested.

“Of course you don’t, you big softy,” Stiles teased. “Maybe I should’ve rented a camper van so we could explore on our own, but this tour was cheaper. So I made a mistake. An honest mistake. Unfortunately, this trip is non-refundable, so the best thing we can do is make the most of our time here.”

“How are we going to do that?” Derek jerked his head in the direction of their campsite where backpacks, unassembled tents, and cases of booze were scattered all over the clearing. “I don’t want to spend the night listening to those losers trading drunk stories about how Jason carves people up and sells their carcasses to the local diners as meat.”

“Holy shit! Where the hell did you hear that sick crap from?” Stiles felt a shiver travel from the base of his spine to the end of his tailbone. It was the feeling he got when he was sure some psychopath was walking over his grave in a future timeline.

“Marvin the _master chef,_ ” Derek snickered.

“Which one is that?” Stiles was having a hard time keeping the names of their travel companions straight. He didn’t want to associate with them anymore than Derek wanted to, but he couldn’t see any way of escaping them. Not without a backup plan, which he happened not to have.

“The tall guy with the widow’s peak. The one who said he’s from some town named Haddonfield.”

“What kind of loser town is named Haddonfield?” Stiles wisecracked. “That’s probably the only place that would hire a chef who reeks of tuna.”

“Who knows. I wouldn’t turn my back on him if I were you. He seems to have a thing for cannibalism.”

As much as Stiles enjoyed joking around with Derek, he really didn’t want to make their little trip any worse than it already was. And one thing that would definitely make it worse was becoming all paranoid about the guy in the next tent over wanting to butcher them in the night. “Look, if things don’t improve by this evening, or if dinner time turns into a horror menu, we’ll just move our tent somewhere else,” Stiles promised. The last thing he wanted was to have his dark haired, big-eyed, sexy wolf bitching about how demented the human race was while they were trying to get into the mood for other things.

“You’d better mean that, Stiles, or else—.”

“Or else what?” Stiles peered into Derek’s fuzzy face, only to realize that his boyfriend’s attention was elsewhere. “What? What is it?” Following Derek’s line of sight, he ended up looking at a bunch of super tall pine trees. Nearly the same width from top to bottom, they were thick as hell along the trunk and bushy with pine needles as they reached the sky. But there was nothing unique about them. And there were no animals nearby... So what was Derek looking at?

“I saw something just the now,” Derek exclaimed. “Over there, between the trees.”

“What did you see? A squirrel? A reindeer? Santa himself?”

“No, you idiot!” Derek growled. “I saw a dark _shape_. It was about your height but pretty thin looking. And I think it had a white face.”

“So you saw Kao-nashi from Tonari no Totoro,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Big deal.”

“Huh?”

In response to Derek’s blank look, Stiles flipped out. “You seriously don’t know Totoro? You know, the anime? Ghibli? Everyone’s talking about it... I swear, Derek, when we get back home, you’re going to get an education in anime real quick. And after the anime, we’ll move onto Star Wars.”

“I think I’ll pass.” Derek twisted around, pressed up against Stiles, and gave him a suspiciously innocent look. “Are you sure you’re going to have time for anime and Star Wars when we get home?”

“Ohhh, I see what you’re doing,” Stiles said excitedly as he squeezed Derek tightly in his arms. “If you’re going to make me choose between you and Star Wars...”

“I am,” Derek replied flatly with a smug grin.

“You know, Derek, you’re supposed to accept your significant other’s hobbies, not try to compete with them.” But Stiles kissed Derek anyway, because no TV show or movie - regardless of how interesting or cool - could compare to his sexy wolf. He might get sick of watching Star Wars after the 100th or so time, but he would never grow tired of stroking Derek’s fuzzy beard, enjoying the rather wild taste of him, or manhandling that professionally sculpted body.

* * *

“You got too close. You always get too close,” Jason complained as they moved quietly through the woods, sneaking down to a secluded area of Crystal Lake. “He saw you.”

“He saw a dark shape with a white face,” Michael said nonchalantly.

“He saw _you_ , Michael! When are you going to behave yourself?” When Michael turned around to regard him with that creepy expressionless white mask, Jason just about had a fit. He watched his mate’s head tilt curiously to the side, analyzing him like a scientist would a lab rat, before that slender figure resumed its progress down the path. “Don’t do that to me, Michael! You know I hate it when you do that.” As much as Jason loved Michael, he refused to put up with the moodiness and creepy behavior. Maybe the residents of Haddonfield were clueless enough to not notice Michael skulking about in broad daylight, but the adventurers that came down to Crystal Lake were a more sophisticated breed. They expected to run into danger and lunatics, so they were always on the lookout for maniacs dressed in stereotypical dark jumpsuits and wearing psycho Halloween masks.

When they reached the edge of the water, Michael began to casually undo and strip out of his dark grey coveralls. In the beginning, Jason had had a really difficult time getting Michael to reveal more than his neck and throat for kissing. From there, Jason had worked really _really_ hard at gradually unwrapping the young man like a long sought after Christmas present. Now that they were comfortable with each other, Michael stripped on command, but he was still prone to mood swings where he refused to let Jason touch him at all.

“Speaking of behaving...” Michael dropped his coveralls to his ankles and slid his black boxer briefs down his long legs next. Jason’s pretty mate had very nice white skin - as white as a porcelain doll’s. “The next time you leave a mark on me like this,” Michael turned his back to Jason in order to angrily show off the dark red and purple bruise on his ass, “I’ll slit your throat.”

The bruising was shaped very much like a large hand - Jason’s hand - and practically covered Michael’s left buttock. Which would make sense because Jason was right-handed. “I did that?” Jason asked dumbly.

“Yes, you did. And that’s in addition to what you did to me somewhere else. I can’t even bend over.” Giving Jason a really dark look that went really well with his signature frown, Michael pointed down at his boots. “You’re going to have to untie them for me.”

“I’m sorry, Michael,” Jason apologized, once again feeling like a whipped puppy. It wasn’t his fault that Michael was so small and fragile in comparison to him. He tried his best to handle his mate carefully, but that was hard to do when he was in the throes of ecstasy. A little grab here and a bit of a smack there and Michael’s perfect white skin turned black and blue with bruises.

Crouching down to those boots, Jason awkwardly pulled at the laces in order to free them from the symmetrical butterfly that Michael had made of them. Michael also liked to double tie his laces, so it took some fumbling around before Jason was able to loosen them.

Once Jason had removed the boots for Michael, he slid his hands up the backs of his mate’s legs. Then, holding Michael still by his hips, Jason rose slightly from his crouched position to kiss that awful looking bruise. “Poor Michael. I’ll be more careful next time.” Something so beautiful should not be marred by cuts and bruises. What would Jason’s mother say if she saw the way he treated his mate? Just the thought of his mother scolding him had him hanging his head in shame.

“It’s okay,” Michael sighed, appearing a lot calmer and more rational now that Jason was being gentle with him. “I heal fast.”

Straightening up again to his full height, Jason took hold of Michael’s mask and carefully pulled it off. A mass of thick brown curls sprang free from the mask, which Jason immediately started to pet. He liked Michael’s hair, as well as the young man’s angelic face and big blue eyes. There was not one part of Michael that he did not adore. “Can we still snuggle tonight?” He asked hopefully.

“No more cots, Jason.”

“No more cots,” Jason echoed. He knew they were cheaply made and not designed to hold his weight, much less the weight of two people. And he also knew that energetically bouncing around on them caused them to crash. But there wasn’t anything else that was soft enough to... “Tonight we’re going to sleep in a nice tent,” Jason announced enthusiastically. He took off his hockey mask, placed it on the ground on top of Michael’s mask, and began to hastily remove his clothing. “We’ll have a soft sleeping bag to snuggle on and lots of snacks.”

“The tour group leader?” Michael asked as he gracefully waded into the water.

“No. We’ll get her later. Her backpack was full of those stupid low-fat low-calorie diet granola bars.” Jason rushed in after Michael, not feeling at all self-conscious at the way his cock sprang up in excitement at the sight of his mate’s naked body. “I want the tent that comes with the fire box, canned food, eggs and bacon.”

“You mean the portable camping gas stove?” Michael casually corrected Jason.

“Whatever.” Jason caught Michael in his arms and playfully swung him around in the water. “We’ll have roasted marshmallows and tell ghost stories until the sun comes up. We’re going to have so much fun, Michael!”

Michael clung to Jason for dear life, not wanting to be suddenly released into the deep end of the lake. But when Jason slowed down and hugged him close, Michael rubbed his cheek against Jason’s powerful chest and smiled. “That does sound like fun. I wouldn’t mind sleeping in a nice tent and telling Halloween stories all night.”

Not commenting on how Michael was literally obsessed with Halloween, Jason just held him tightly and laughed. “Okay. We can tell Halloween stories, but not scary ones.”

“The water is really warm this afternoon,” Michael commented, still giving no sign that he wanted to pull away from Jason.

“It’ll be warm for another few weeks. After that, you won’t want to take a bath in here. You’ll freeze your cute ass off.” Jason felt awfully proud of himself for mastering all the popular slang. He was also pretty good at using the ‘F’ word. Every time a new group of campers came down to the lake, Jason studied them and added a few new words to his vocabulary. Before Michael, Jason hadn’t had anyone to practice his conversation tactics with, but now he rushed back to his mate with every new curse word he learned. Michael usually acted impressed when Jason picked up useful idioms and phrases but bristled uncomfortably when Jason unknowingly used dirty words to refer to the male and female anatomy.

“Oh my god! There are like two gay guys fucking each other in the water!” A shrill female voice punctuated the air, causing both Jason and Michael to turn their attention back to the shore.

“Is that a dude? He’s so _ugly_!” The young man standing beside the brunette declared as he caught sight of Jason.

“ _Ugh_! Ugly? No way! That guy is too ugly to even be called ugly!”

“Michael, don’t come out of the water,” Jason commanded. His voice shook with fury as he released his mate and went storming back to the beach area. It was not properly maintained and was therefore covered in twigs, dried leaves, rocks, and the garbage that washed up early in the morning and at night. But Jason had no trouble getting to his pile of belongings in record time. His head felt like it was going to explode he was so angry. He hated being called ugly, but he hated his private time with Michael being interrupted even more.

“Look! He’s going to cover his ugly ass up!” The young man laughed. “What a perv! Hey, loser! Is that prettyboy even legal?”

And now to accuse Jason of screwing around with a minor?! Michael may look young but he was a perfectly safe twenty-one years old. That did it! The boy was going down first!

Picking up his axe from under his pile of clothes, Jason whirled around, pulled back his arm, and hurled the weapon with lethal force. It sailed with deadly precision through the air and smacked straight into the punk’s throat. Any noises that the boy made while the life escaped him did not travel far.

But when Jason reached down for his machete in order to take care of the girl, he realized that he wouldn’t make it in time. She was backpedaling away from the murder scene with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open as she prepared to let loose an unholy scream. Still, Jason charged after her with the machete... and stopped. His brain clouded with doubt at the sight of Michael standing behind her. Where had Michael come from? There was a kitchen knife in Michael’s hand and his expressionless white mask was back over his head. His mate was so fast that Jason didn’t even see him make the cut. All he saw was the girl collapsing to the ground with her throat slit.

“I thought I told you to stay in the water,” Jason grumbled as he stalked over to his disobedient lover.

“If you want a companion that’ll listen to everything you say, try getting a dog,” Michael quipped with a touch of humor. “I hate it when people call you ugly.”

All Jason could do was sigh and grumble about how naughty Michael was as he dumped the bodies into the lake and cleaned up the crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters if anyone is interested in seeing this continued. 😜


End file.
